A Dangerous Adventure
by Sifu Blind Bandit
Summary: Sokka gets captured. The gang must come up with a rescue plan, but who will help them? Most of this story is about Toph and Sokka and is from their point of view. This means Tokka! Please R&R.
1. A Night of Tears and Danger

Well here is my story. I hope everyone likes it. The next chapter will be up soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

* * *

"Let's land there," said Sokka, pointing to a clearing in the forest.

It was large enough for Appa and the gang to stop at. They landed and then set up camp.

"Hey Sokka, what's for dinner tonight?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, I'm hungry," said Toph.

"I'm making a stew, a large one for us meat eaters and a small one for Aang with no meat in it," said Sokka proudly.

"Thanks," said Aang, "You always make the best no-meat stews."

"That I do," said the warrior with a grin.

Then he started preparing the stew. While he cooked, he sang songs. But he sang terribly.

"Snoozles! Would you quit singing. It's hurting my ears!" Toph said.

But Sokka didn't hear. He was singing way too loud.

"Let's go explore," said Aang loudly.

"That's fine with me," Katara said.

"Me too," said Toph, annoyed at Sokka's dreadful singing capabilities. Then they walked into the forest.

"Where is everyone?" said Sokka, "Oh well, but I hope they get back in time to eat." He continued his cooking and singing. About an hour later Toph, Katara, and Aang entered the campsite, covered in mud.

"Food's ready," said Sokka, then he turned to the group and stared in surprise, "What did you three do for the last hour?"

"We had a bending battle," said Katara, She waterbended the mud off her, while Aang and Toph earthbended it off.

"Who won?" asked Sokka.

"No one won," said Aang, "we tied."

"Oh, well anyways here's the food," Sokka said.

He served the food and the gang started to eat. They ate in silence because three of them were thoroughly exhausted. Then the three went to bed, while Sokka walked off.

* * *

Toph couldn't sleep, even though her body was tired, her mind was not. She decided she would follow Sokka so she wouldn't be awake alone. Before Sokka even knew she was there, she sensed that he was staring at the sky. That could only mean one thing, He was looking at the moon. She walked until she was beside him and sat down. 

"Hey Sokka," said Toph, "You thinking about her again?"

"Yes, but not just Yue. I'm also thinking about Suki," said Sokka softly. Then with anger, fear, sadness and confusion, he said "Why is it that I keep losing the ones I love?"

Then silent tears ran down his cheeks.

"Sokka you haven't lost everyone you love. You have your father, Aang, Katara, and me," said Toph. She blushed as she said 'me' and then hugged the water tribe warrior.

"Thanks Toph," he said shakily.

He leaned on her and quickly fell asleep. Toph gently pushed him off her, lay down, and fell asleep.

* * *

Toph woke with a start. She heard low voices and sensed that there was a large number of people surrounding her and Sokka. She quickly woke him and covered his mouth to keep him quiet. She put a finger to her lips and Sokka nodded. They stood up and started walking. Before they had taken ten steps, four Dai Li agents and four firebenders came out and surrounded them. Toph earthbended a rock at a Dai Li agent but he dodged it and the others started fighting the blind earthbender. She fought them off as well as she could and then she noticed that Sokka had just been captured by the firebenders. Then she felt the vibrations of many more Dai Li agents and firebenders coming to capture them. It was then that she knew it was impossible to free Sokka and get away. 

She then heard Sokka yell "Run Toph, get out of here!"

She obeyed him and ran to the camp site to warn Katara and Aang. She ran into the into the clearing and yelled, "Katara! Aang! Get on Appa, quick!" Katara grabbed her water skin and Aang grabbed his staff. Toph grabbed Sokka's sword and they all jumped on Appa and flew off.

"Toph, what happened? And where's Sokka?" said Katara.

With tears in her eyes she said, "Dai Li agents and firebenders took him. They snuck up on us as we were sleeping. We ran and fought, but there were too many. And I sensed that more of them were coming and... If I had noticed sooner we might have been able to escape."

"Toph don't blame yourself. You tried every thing you could. The only thing we can do for now is to find a place where we can be safe and come up with a plan to rescue him," said Aang.

Toph nodded and Katara hugged her.

"If I know my brother, he should be okay long enough for us to rescue him," said Katara. She hoped she was right.

"You're probably right, unless they took him straight to Azula," said Toph. The three went silent. Toph held Sokka's sword tightly and hoped that he would be okay.

* * *

You guys probably hate me for my ending, but the next chapter will be up soon. Please review! It always helps me with my writing. It will also means that my next chapters will come up faster the more review I get. 


	2. Fear and Pain

This is a really good chapter. I'm amazed it turned out so well. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

* * *

Sokka's hands were bound. They put him in a wagon that was like a cell. Sokka sat there with fear in his heart. Not for himself, but for Toph, Aang, and Katara. He hoped that they would escape.

"Please, please get away, don't come back for me now," he whispered.

All of a sudden he heard an outraged firebender say, "I can't believe the three of them escaped. All we have is a useless water tribe warrior."

Sokka breathed a sigh of relief.

Good, he thought, they escaped.

He thought about what the firebender said. Sokka realized that he had called him useless.

"Hey, who are you calling useless" said Sokka irritably.

"I'm calling you useless!" said the firebender loudly.

Then he punched Sokka in the face through the bars of the cell.

"Ow," Sokka complained, "that was my forehead."

He shook off the throbbing pain that had come with being punched.

"Be quiet then," said the firebender, "When we bring you to Azula, you're going to experience a lot more pain if you don't answer her questions correctly, like where the rest of your group is going."

Sokka swallowed silently. He knew exactly where they would go, to the caves several miles away from their campsite. Yep, he thought, I'm definitely going to be in a lot of pain, because I'm not going tell Azula anything. Then the wagon started to move. A new fear had moved over him. He wasn't afraid of Azula. He was afraid of the consequences that Azula would place upon him if he was loyal to his sister and his friends.

Toph had a gloomy expression on her face. She hadn't said a word since they had left the campsite. She was afraid of what might happen to Sokka. She regretted leaving him, but knew it was for the best. Still, she felt that something terrible might happen to him. Dawn was approaching and everyone was tired. They were in sight of the caves.

"What's that?" said Aang, pointing to the ground.

"I don't know, but it looks like a person. Let's have a look," said Katara.

They landed and walked towards the person.

"Is he asleep?" asked Aang.

"I don't know. I don't see a camp," said Katara.

Katara sat beside him and rolled him over and gasped. On his chest was a large burn. She immediately took some water out of her pouch and started healing him.

"That's some burn. This will take me hours to heal," said Katara.

"Great," said Toph. She placed a hand on his forehead, "What's worse is that he has a fever."

"Let's take him to the caves with us and see what we can do there," said Aang.

"Alright," Katara said.

"Appa." Aang called.

The flying bison walked towards the group until he was next to the group. Then, Toph earthbended the teenager and Katara up next to Appa and they all got on him..

"Yip yip," Aang said. And they flew off towards the caves.

On the trip to the Fire Nation city, Sokka had fallen asleep. He woke up to the sound of the wagon door opening. He was outside a huge building that could have been a palace.

"Did you have a nice nap? Asked a firebender with a smirk.

"Could have been better," said Sokka irritably.

He stepped out of the wagon and two firebender stood on either side of Sokka. They escorted him inside the building and through several hallways until they came to a set of double doors which led to the room where Azula was at.

"You're to see the Princess alone," said one of the guards standing beside Sokka.

The guard opened one of the double doors and Sokka stepped inside the room, holding his head up.

"So," said Azula, "this is what I get. A water tribe peasant, who travels with the avatar. Well, at least its something."

She stood up and walked around Sokka.

"Now," she said, standing in front of him, "I'm going to ask you some questions. Answer them correctly and I'll let you go. If you answer incorrectly...Well, let's just say you won't like it. Is that clear?"

"Yes," said Sokka bitterly.

The Princess smirked and asked, "Where is the Avatar?"

"I don't know," said Sokka, his face expressionless, hiding the fact that he was terrified.

"Wrong answer," she said, menacingly.

Azula punched him hard in the stomach, which knocked the breath out of him. He hit the wall that was behind him and fell to his knees. With a great effort he forced himself onto his feet. Then he stared at Azula with hate.

"Let's try this again," she said, "Where is the Avatar hiding?"

"I already told you, I don't know," Sokka said with a look of anger.

"Wrong again," said Azula, slightly irritated.

She shot a blue flame at him. It hit him in the shoulder and Sokka yelled in pain. He fell to his knees again, but this time he didn't stand up. Azula walked up to him, grabbed the front of his shirt, and lifted him to his feet.

"Now, I will ask again, Where is the Avatar?" she demanded angrily.

"I don't know," Sokka yelled.

Azula lit a flame on her hand and jabbed it into his stomach. Sokka screamed. She stopped and let go of his shirt. He fell to the floor and passed out.

* * *

Sorry, I just had to end it like that. If you enjoyed it, then REVIEW! Please. 


	3. Brothers of Hope

Alright. Here is chapter 3. I hope everyone likes it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

* * *

They were in the caves. Katara was beside the teenage boy, healing him.

"You two rest, I'll heal him as best as I can, then I will rest," Katara said.

"Alright," said Aang.

Toph nodded and they both lie down and went to sleep. A few hours later she woke up and put her foot on the ground. Katara was still beside the boy.

"How is he doing?" asked Toph.

"Not bad," the waterbender responded, "Well, he still has a fever, but his burn is barely noticeable."

"That's good," said Aang,yawning. He had just woken up.

Suddenly, the teenager shifted position, opened his eyes and asked, "Where am I?

"In a cave, not even a mile from where we found you," Katara answered.

He looked around and spotted Aang. He smiled and then said, "You must be the Avatar, I wondered if I would ever meet you. That was my dream."

Even though he was sick, he stood and bowed to the airbender.

Aang bows back and they both sit back down.

Then he said, "My name is Daichi. What are your names?"

"I'm Aang and these are my friends," said Aang,

"I'm Toph," said the earthbender.

The waterbender hesitated then said, "And I'm Katara."

"From what I've heard, there were three other people traveling with the Avatar, Where is the third?" said Daichi.

"His name is Sokka. He was captured by Dai Li agents and a group of firebenders last night," said Aang solemnly.

"That's terrible, My own brother,Shinya, was captured by Dai Li agents too. I don't know how long its been, since he was captured. I guess I should tell you my story from the beginning." Daichi said.

"Do so," said Katara.

The gang sat around Daichi and he told his story.

* * *

Sokka opened his eyes. He was in a cell. He tried to sit up, but a sharp pain hit his side and he laid back down. 

"You're awake," said a voice.

Sokka looked to the side. A teenage boy of no more than sixteen with short jet black hair sat in the cell next to him.

"Azula burned you pretty badly. I dressed your wounds as well as I could through these bars," he glared at the bars as he said this. "I already know who you are. The guards said that you traveled with the Avatar. I am honored to be in your presence."

Sokka just stared at him in confusion.

"Um, Hi?" said Sokka uncomfortably.

"That was probably the wrong way to greet you. Let me try again. I'm Shinya. What is your name?" he said.

A little more relaxed the water tribe warrior said, "I'm Sokka. And I have been captured because I travel with the Avatar. What did you do to get yourself stuck here?"

"To give you a better understanding of who I am and what I did, I'll tell my story from the beginning," said Shinya.

"Fire away," said Sokka, "I don't have anything else to do."

Shinya smiled and began.

"I was born a firebender. My parents agreed with everything that Fire Lord Azulon and Fire Lord Ozai did. My parents, my brother Daichi, and I would travel to different used-to-be Earth Kingdom cities, because my father was a general. My parents looked at the cities and smiled. To them they were achievements. When my brother and I looked at the cities, we saw the people who lived there suffer. We knew something had to be done. So, about two years ago, we devoted our lives to help these people. Many Fire Nation soldiers weren't giving these people all their supplies or they were treating them badly. We stole the soldiers supplies and did other things that caused Daichi and I to become wanted men. For the last two months, we have been on the run. About two days ago the Dai Li and a group of firebenders surrounded us. We fought, but it was useless. I told my brother to run. He did and escaped, but not before getting burned. Then they captured me. I do not know whether he is alive or not."

Tears fell from his eyes and then he said, "But, I must hope for it is the only thing that I have."

"Then keep holding on to it," said Sokka.

* * *

"Then Shinya told me to run. So, I ran, but not before I got burned. I have no idea how long I ran. I kept running until I collapsed with exhaustion," said Daichi 

"I'm glad we decided to take you with us," said Katara.

"I'm glad you did too. I am also glad that you healed me, thank you Katara," said Daichi.

She smiled and said, "Your welcome."

Then Daichi lie down and fell asleep.

* * *

The next chapter will have more from Sokka's and Toph's point of view. Thanks for reading! I wish I had more reviews. They are our friends. But we can't have reviews unless someone writes them. You know you want to. So, please REVIEW! 


	4. Emotions

Sorry for the wait. I've been kind of busy. Plus this chapter was hard to write. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to lorientmnt, Serodezha, Plot Bunnies Rule, and i-embrace-OCD for constantly reviewing my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

* * *

"You seem bothered," said Shinya. They had been silent, both lost in their own thoughts.

"You think?" said Sokka, a little sarcastically, "I'm locked up in a cell with no way out."

"That's not what I meant," said Shinya quietly.

"Then what did you mean?" snapped Sokka. He spoke harsher than he wanted to.

"I only meant that you're distracted by something other than your situation here,"

"Well, it has to do with my past relationships and...the feelings that I have for one of the girls in our group. Her name is Toph," said the water tribe warrior, "It's kind of complicated."

"Then tell me about it," Shinya said.

"Alright," said Sokka, "When our group and I were at the North Pole, I met this girl. Her name was Yue and she was the Princess of the Northern Water Tribe. I liked her a lot. Anyways, something happened and I couldn't protect her. She ended up dying. Later, I met up with Suki, a Kyoshi warrior. I had already seen her before on Kyoshi island. And I ended up falling for her. We were perfect together. I found out that Azula had taken her prisoner and I don't think she lived and..." Sokka stopped and used all the strength he had, to not cry.

"And let me guess," said Shinya, "You like Toph, but are afraid that if you get too close to her, then you might lose her too."

"How would you know?" asked Sokka.

"Eh, I had something similar happen to me about a year ago. If I ever get out of here and am not a wanted man, I'll go tell the one whom I haven't seen for six months that I love her," said Shinya.

"That's the other part of my problem," said Sokka, "I'm terrified to tell Toph about my feelings for her and I'm afraid that she won't like me back."

Then with a small smile Shinya said, "You should tell her. This girl, Toph, what's she like?"

"Well, she's sarcastic, tomboyish, tough, pretty, tiny, and blind. She's also kind and deep down caring," Sokka said.

"Wow, she's got quite a character," said a surprised Shinya.

"I guess that's why I like her so much," said Sokka smiling.

* * *

They all sat around a fire. Katara had cooked the dinner. Daichi was still asleep, while Aang, Katara, and Toph ate. They had all been very quiet, reflecting on Daichi's story and missing Sokka 

"We're almost out of supplies," Katara commented, "I'll go to the nearby town in the morning to get them."

"I'll come," said Aang.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Without your hair it'll be harder to cover up the arrow on your head," said Katara worriedly.

"I can cover is up with a hat," Aang said.

"Let him go with you Katara. If you two were recognized, it might be easier to fight them off with the two of you. If you were alone, then you might get captured. We don't want to lose anyone else," said Toph.

"Alright," said Katara reluctantly, "what are you going to do Toph?"

"I'm going to stay here with Daichi," she answered.

"That might be a good idea," said Daichi, who had just woken up, "to leave two people here and to let two people go and get supplies."

"You're awake," said Katara, "How do you feel?"

"I feel great. I don't have a fever anymore, but I still feel tired," responded Daichi.

"I think we're all tired," said Katara, "We should go to sleep."

And with that everyone lie down and fell asleep. When Toph awoke,she smelt breakfast. She stood up and realized that Katara and Aang had already left.

"They left really early, so I decided to make breakfast," said Daichi.

"Thanks," Toph said.

She took her breakfast and they ate in silence.

Trying to start a conversation, Daichi said, "You must have liked him a lot."

"Why do you say that?" asked Toph, interested to how he could have known that.

"Because you seem to be taking his capture the hardest. My brother has liked several girls and each time something happened to them, he would stay quiet for days. Similar to how you've been acting since I got here," Daichi answered.

"I do like him, but it's complicated," said Toph softly while blushing.

"How so?" asked Daichi.

"Well, for one thing, he has just lost two girls that he really liked in the course of several months. Also, I don't know if he likes me back. And if he does, why hasn't he said anything to me. He acts annoying, idiotic, and just plain weird sometimes. But he is the only one in the group who truly understands me. My parents sure didn't. Aang and Katara might understand parts of me, but not the way Sokka does. I wanted him to know how I feel about him, but now I may not get the chance to tell him," She fought back tears and when she couldn't hold them back any longer, they flowed down. Daichi put a hand on Toph's shoulder to try and comfort her. She settled down and they walked to the mouth of the cave. They stood there and waited for Aang and Katara.

"They're coming," said Toph. She bent down and placed her hand on the ground. "And it feels like they're running," She said with a worried expression.

They ran to go meet them.

"What is it?" asked Toph.

"This," answered Katara breathing heavily and holding a piece of paper. Aang was carrying the supplies. Daichi took the paper, looked at it and gasped.

"It says that Sokka and Shinya are to be executed tomorrow afternoon in the city of Shen," said Daichi.

The expression that was on Toph's face was that of shock.

* * *

Sorry for the ending :) I just had to end it like that. Hey, where are my reviews? Why am I not getting many reviews? Is my story that bad? Or are people just being lazy and not writing reviews? 


	5. Love and Sacrifice

I finally got this chapter written. I had writer's block for a few days, so that's why it took me so long. Hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, but I do own Shinya and Daichi.

* * *

Sokka and Shinya sat in their cells with bored expressions on their faces. It was late in the morning. Suddenly Sokka heard the door to the cell room open. Four firebenders stepped through the threshold. 

"What's going on?" asked Sokka.

One of the soldiers replied, "We are taking you to the city of Shen. That is where you and your friend's execution is to be held at."

Sokka and Shinya exchanged looks of horror. One of the firebenders opened Shinya's cell, walked in, and tied his hands behind his back. Then three of the firebenders walked him out. When the remaining bender opened the water tribe warrior's cell he tried to stand up, but the pain on his stomach from his burn caused him to collapse. The firebender picked Sokka up with difficulty and carried him to the wagon. Once Shinya and Sokka were in the wagon and the door was locked, the firebenders left them.

"I can't believe we're going to be executed." said Shinya fearfully.

"Actually I can. And it's not just for us to be killed. I think it's a trap for Aang, Katara, and Toph." said Sokka.

"Well, whether they come or not, we're still going to a execution to be executed," said Shinya.

"Yeah, that's probably true. I hope that if they do come that they actually have a plan," said Sokka.

"They'd better or we're dead men," said Shinya.

* * *

They were swiftly flying towards the city of Shen. Toph was clinging to Sokka's sword. 

"Hopefully we can catch up to Sokka and Shinya before they get to Shen. If we do, then we'll try to free them without being seen. If we are seen, we'll have to fight and hope Azula isn't there," said Daichi.

"What if they get to Shen before we do?" asked Katara.

"Then we're in a lot of trouble," Daichi replied.

"This plan has a lot of what ifs," said Toph.

"I'd rather have doubts than hopelessness," said Aang, "This mission is possible, but it could get very difficult."

The whole group went silent. They flew for about half an hour. Then Katara spotted the wagon.

"Look," she whispered while pointing.

Daichi and Aang looked.

"It's a wagon," said Daichi quietly, "Let's land a good distance away so we don't attract any guards."

They landed and crept slowly through the forest towards the wagon. They stopped about forty feet away from the wagon.

"I see Sokka," said Aang as loudly as he dared, "and I see a guy who looks just like Daichi,"

Daichi let a small smile come across his face.

"We should create a diversion. Aang and Katara should do that while Daichi and I go and free Sokka and Shinya. There are eight guards and from what I can tell four are firebenders and four Dai Li agents," Toph whispered.

They all nodded in agreement then Katara and Aang walked off. A minute later, they heard some yelling and from what Toph could tell some airbending. All eight guards rushed towards the noise. Toph and Daichi briskly walked towards the wagon. Toph used earthbending as quietly as she could to break the door. Daichi's brother stepped out of the wagon.

"Shinya," said Daichi relieved.

He hugged his brother. Sokka came out slower than Shinya.

"Sokka," said Toph, "what's wrong?"

"I was injured by Azula; we need to get moving," he replied.

He wobbled and would have fallen if Toph had not caught him. He smiled, but then a look of fear replaced it. Toph felt the vibrations of Ty-Lee, Mai, and Azula. Toph immediately stood in front of Sokka in a fighting position and the brothers did the same.

"You turned up earlier than I expected. Oh well, while your other friends fight firebenders and Dai Li agents, your going to fight my friends and I," said Azula with a smirk.

Immediately she shot lighting at the group. Sokka rolled out of the way, while the others ran in different directions, separating the group. Mai went after Shinya, while Ty-Lee went after Daichi. Toph faced Azula. Toph lifted the earth under the princess's feet, trying to make her lose her balance. Azula jumped with the rising earth instead of being knocked over. While in the air Azula shot streams of blue flames at Toph. The earthbender created an shield of earth to block Azula's attack. When the princess landed, Toph earthbended her shield at her, but she dodged it. Sokka had tried to crawl away from the scene, but ended up several feet away from Toph and directly in front of Azula. A smirk played across her lips as she prepared to shoot a deadly stream of blue flames at Sokka.

Time slowed down for Toph. Azula planned on killing Sokka. Sokka, the one who understood Toph. The one who would do anything for the sake of his friends. The one whom Toph loved. She knew what she needed to do. She knew what the consequences might be, but she would do anything to save Sokka's life. She ran and pushed him out of harms way. Someone knocked Azula down, but it was too late and the attack hit Toph. She screamed and then fell to the ground.

* * *

"Toph!" Sokka yelled. 

He crawled as fast as he could towards Toph and rolled her on her back. He stared in disbelief at her horrible wounds. He couldn't tell whether she was alive or not. Tears came crashing down and he cradled her in his arms.

"Toph," he said the name over and over again, "Please be okay, I don't want to lose you. I love you."

He hugged her tightly afraid if he loosened his arms at all, he would lose her. He hardly noticed that Katara, Aang, Daichi, and Shinya were watching him.

* * *

You guys probably hate me. Don't worry,Next chapter coming soon! Please review. 


	6. Author's Note

I messed up. On the scene where Toph gets hurt, I made an error. Just read and tell meifthis is better.

* * *

Time slowed down for Toph. Azula planned on killing Sokka. Sokka, the one who understood Toph. The one who would do anything for the sake of his friends. The one whom Toph loved. She earthbended a pillar of earth up from under the Princess. Azula jumped off the earth then changed her aim and directed it at Toph. Someone knocked Princess Azula down, but not before the flames hit Toph. She screamed and then fell to the ground.

* * *

Next chapter should be up soon. 


End file.
